someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Elder Scrolls V : Skyrim - Curse of the Sword
Made by fallenknightx (new to the site aswell) Quick Introduction I'm a huge fan of skyrim and so I decided to make a creepypasta out of it, I got skyrim for my bro who is 14 years old now, he would always want to get me in and play with him and find out whats in the game, it was the best moment's spending my time with Alex (My brother) and then a few days ago he found out about SomeOrdinaryGamers and his wiki for creepypasta's and told me that I could get in one of his video's so I thought that I would try that out but it's my first time so there might be some cliches and also could be short but I'm trying my best so please give me your opinions about this The Story (Creepypasta) As always I'm looking for game's to purchase on steam with the money my dad had put into my account, so I keep looking and stumble onto a game called Skyrim, I decided to go ahead and buy it, while waiting on the thing to download I quickly checked out the mods created for the game and found an intresting mod, Curse of the Sword but strangly enough though it didnt come with picture's or a video all it said in the description was " Hope there's a toilet under you >:)", I took this as a joke and continued to download this mod. After a few hours when the downloading was completed I'd naturally check out the game first but I went on the Skyrim fourms and checked if anyone has playing this mod or what is in it, after searching for 20 minutes I found an intresting post called Curse of the Sword Mod so I clicked the link to this post and when it finished loading up it only said " This is the devil's game, don't play it, trust me" and the comments below said that he was crazy but knowing my self I was curious to find out what made him think this was the devil's game. Finally, finished thinking of playing this mod I loaded up the game and put the mod into the files, I went to the saves in the main menu and it has a section which said Curse of the Sword and what seems to be a picture with a mans head sliced into many piece's, it freaked me out at first but I decided to go ahead and play it, while the loading screen takes up my whole screen an image of a sword came on the screen and seems to have a red glow around it, with a message on top "Are you ready for this?" then it loaded up, it seemed that the author of this mod decided to give starting items for people who started this mod, I'm glad that he did but the weird thing was I was in a Giant's area but there was no Giant around which made me think about trying this mod out but my curiosity got the best of me and I continued playing the mod oh and also the items were "'' A full set of Daedric " , I checked out the full set of Deadric on the Skyrim wiki and it's very good set so in the end I was happy.'' So, I continued where the path led me, as I kept going I could hear loud screaming from a tomb where the path led to and a sign placed on the door, "DO NOT ENTER OR DIE" , I was in a very curious mood I didn't care if any sign said it so I entered through but as I was going into it the sounds of screaming stopped actually there were no sounds comming from the game and thought that this was odd but continued anyways, the path downwards was a stone path, covered in dry blood and skeleton bone's everywhere, this did scare my a little but I still wanted to continue but that was a wrong move. " AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" FUCK!!!!, god I shit my self when this went off, it was for a split second that screaming lasted for, I'm not sure if my ear's survived at all but my brain told me to continue and I was thinking that this was insane but continued on, nothing scary happened yet apart from that fucking scream, reminds me of that jeff the killer page that my friend tryed to get me on, on and on I continue on this stone path, this game seemed quite short for me to go into a tomb so quick, I saw a red line infront of me and when I turned around the path behind me was inclosed by rocks and I couldnt go back so I had to go past the red line, I went past and nothing really happened till I waited for a second and a room appeared from nowhere containing a chest in the middle, walking to the chest I look around to see if anymore god damn jumpscares are going to happen but it doesnt seem like it. In the chest it contains " Sword " whiched seemed odd considering the swords in skyrim are named with something like the Daedric sword but I collected it anyways, upon collecting this item I got teleported to a different dimension, on the loading screen it said "'' Why did you collect the sword? ", and the same image of the sword I got from the chest loaded up onto the screen and though " Is this the cursed sword? " I thought into my head, once the loading screen finished all I could see was darkness till a figure appeared out of nowhere, the ground seemed to get more crushed as he kept comming for me. The man finished walking to me and what I saw was so horrifying that I went to the bathroom and vomited up into the sink ( Strange vomiting into the sink, I know ) also I forgot to give you the details of what his face and body looked like, the head was twisted, the face was deformed, the eyes were pulled out, the body seemed lik....wait, need to puke again......BLARGHHHH.......alright, lets continue, the body seemed like it was slashed over 100 times and the legs were had 4 swords stabbed into the skin, once I returned to the computer an image of that man turned into a message " I told you "'' and so the game shut of and when I opened the game again the save file was gone, same with the mod aswell, also the post that gave me that description and so I was creeped out that I decided not to play Skyrim for a while. When I sleep I feel like something's watching me..oh wait, what's that behind you? Category:Video Games Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game Category:The Elder Scrolls (series) Category:Original Story